


Never Again

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Harlivy Oneshots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Femslash, Smut, but it's not a Kiteman bashing story, don't worry Kiteman doesn't last long, episode 2x7 follow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: A direct follow up of the events of the latest episode of Harley Quinn (s2 ep 7) Watch the ep first! Major spoilers!
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Kiteman/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726639
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	Never Again

Never Again

The feel of her lips on hers was so soft. The way her hands felt gripping onto to her for dear life. The intense pleasure she felt when she heard her soft little moan and felt her body melt into her touch. 

When the kiss broke her eyes were closed and her breath was heavy, and God she wanted more. She wanted to slam her onto the ground right there next to the pit and kiss her and touch her and--and  _ fuck _ her. 

But then realization hit. It was a simultaneous moment when they both opened their eyes and looked at each other with a face that clearly said, "what the hell just happened?" 

Her brain was wracking. They're friends! And she's with Kiteman! Oh my God she's  _ engaged  _ to Kiteman! 

She couldn't seem to get the words out so Harley took over with a small chuckle. "Musta been the adrenaline." 

Ivy had sighed. Of course Harley knew she felt uncomfortable and took the worry off her shoulders. That's how good of a friend she was. 

Except the worry wasn't off. It had been a week and they hadn't even spoken to each other. Their crew noticed, heck even Riddler noticed. And she still hadn't even told Kiteman. 

I mean how is that conversation even supposed to go? Hey Kiteman I know we're getting married super soon but I need you to know that I made out with my best friend and I really liked it and I kinda wanna do it again.

Knowing Kiteman though he'd probably say, "Threesome, HELL YEAH!" 

Ivy snorted affectionately. No. He was too good. She needed to put this behind her. She and Harley had to go back to being friends and no one would be affected. She would never have to even tell Kiteman what happened. 

Determined Ivy got up from her bed and walked across the mall to Harley's room. Fuck it if it was after midnight she needed to bury this now.

She knocked on the door and immediately heard the frantic yipping of the hyenas. Ivy rolled her eyes. Oh my god those mutts were so annoying. 

"Bud, Lou would you be quiet mama will answer the door calm down," Harley's grumpy response came before she opened the door. 

Ugh dammit why did she have to look so hot in everything? Who the hell wears a Batman onesie to bed and still looks fucking  _delicious_. 

"Ivy, hey," she said softly. 

Not the soft voice! No. No! Ivy you came here to end this so you can just continue your relationship with Kiteman. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. 

"Okay listen," Ivy said harshly. "That kiss meant  nothing got it? It was a heat of the moment we almost fucking died thing and it will never ever happen again." 

Harley just leaned against the closed door and smiled. "Okay." 

Ivy bristled. "Okay? Just okay?" 

Harley looked at her intensely and said, "you love Kiteman. I just want you to be happy." 

"Yes I do love him and I want to marry him and he can never ever know what happened," Ivy said stepping closer to Harley. "We will go back to being friends like always and we'll never speak of it again. Got it?" 

"Got it," Harley said smiling. 

They looked at each other afterwards for a long moment. Harley's white skin was glowing even in the darkness and she could feel her eyes on her. Ivy gulped when Harley stepped out of the way of the door so she could leave. 

"Good night Ivy," Harley said in a low shaky voice. 

Ivy reached for the door knob and placed her hand on it but she couldn't turn it. She wanted to turn it and go and never look back but she couldn't. 

With a moan she turned from the door and pulled Harley into a ferocious kiss. Harley moaned and stumbled backwards into her dresser. 

Ivy yanked the zipper of her onesie down so hard it nearly broke right off. 

Oh good _lord_ , she's not wearing anything underneath. 

Ivy groaned and pushed the onesie off of her before lifting her up by the thighs and carrying her to the bed. 

She plopped Harley down on it and Harley tugged off Ivy's shirt with a moan. She reached for Ivy's sweatpants but Ivy stopped her by pinning her hands down on the bed. 

"Oh shit," Harley breathed. 

Ivy moved down Harley's body with desperation and roughly pushed two fingers into her. 

"Fuck!" Harley moaned gripping onto the headboard. 

Ivy started licking her wildly, swirling around the clit and pumping her fingers at the same time. Harley's moans were high pitched and anxious and they only stirred her on more. 

She wrapped her lips around Harley's clit and sucked in hard as she moved her fingers so hard she can hear the sloshing of the movements. 

Harley's hands gripped her head tightly and she cried out loudly. Ivy was relentless in her onslaught. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better she heard Harley's desperate whimpers and felt her muscles pulsing around her fingers. 

"Ivy Ivy Ivy..." Harley was chanting and goddamit it was so hot. 

She just made Harley Quinn cum. 

...

Ivy panted heavily looked to her right at a stark naked Harley Quinn laughing beside her. 

"Holy shit Ives," she breathed. "I think you just fucked my brains out." 

Ivy rolled out of the bed and started searching for her shirt. "And it will never happen again." 

Harley just smiled. "Sure, yeah okay." 

She found her shirt in the mouth of Bud who was lying on the ground at the foot of the bed with Lou. 

"Give me my shirt you mangy mutt!" 

The hyena yelped and dropped the shirt before jumping up onto the bed and cowering next to Harley. 

"Aww it's okay baby," Harley cooed. "Ivy's just a little grumpy." 

Ivy sighed when she saw the state of the shirt and tossed aside. With a growl she walked out of Harley's room and closed the door behind her. 

...

"Y'all heard last night?" King Shark said the following day as Ivy was preparing her tea. "There was someone screaming bloody murder." 

Dr. Psycho laughed. "Yeah it's called Harley Quinn getting fucked." He looked over to Ivy and said, "Hey best friend of said person, what poor guy ended up in Harley's bed last night?" 

Ivy nearly crushed her mug in her hands. "I don't fucking know Psycho! I don't know everything Harley does." 

Dr. Psycho shrugged. "Musta been some good dick." 

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Ivy snapped slamming her mug on the countertop and storming out of the room.

"Jeez what stick is up her ass," Dr. Psycho scoffed.

...

"Babe?" 

Ivy snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Kiteman who pointed to the giant wedding dress store. 

"I can't see the wedding dress before the wedding so I'm gonna go get fitted for my tux, we can meet my place later," Kiteman said. "And I invited someone to help you pick the dress." 

"Hiya Ivy." 

Ivy whirled around with wide eyes and saw Harley standing there with a small grin. 

"You invited Harley?" Ivy snapped at Kiteman. 

Kiteman jumped back in shock and looked at her confused. "Yeah, uh, isn't she like your best bro?" 

"Of course!" Harley said cheerfully draping an arm around Ivy's shoulders. "And her Maid of Honor so this is my duty!" 

"Cool," Kiteman said with a chuckle before turning away and yelling out, "later babe." 

Ivy slid out of Harley's side hug and said, "we are friends and only friends." 

"Yeah yeah I know." 

...

"Fuck!" Ivy whimpered biting her fist to keep herself from screaming. 

Just friends my ass. That had lasted about thirty minutes and now she was here pinned up against the wall of the dressing room, Harley on her knees underneath the puffy ruffles of the emerald dress she tried on, one of her legs draped on Harley's shoulder, and Harley's tongue deep within her moving fast and accurately. 

Ivy started grinding hard against Harley's face while grabbing onto the bar on the side of the wall. How was this happening so fast? It usually took her a whole half an hour but it's only been a couple of minutes max. 

Harley's fingers pushed into her and Ivy lost it. She keened forward with a muffled cry and started trembling hard. Her knees wobbled and Harley guided her down to the bench as she slid out from under the wedding dress. 

"God dammit Harley," Ivy breathed as the blonde stood up with a smug grin and wiped her chin. 

"I know I know," Harley said. "It's never happening again." 

...

It did happen again not even three days later. Kiteman was taking Ivy to meet his parents but they were critical of him so he asked Harley to come to make him look good. 

Harley thought it was hilarious and agreed to be as horrible as possible so they would direct all their criticisms to her. 

The night started off good enough and Kiteman's parents were just boring plain people. Ivy isn't sure exactly how it happened, but one minute they're in the living room laughing at one of Kiteman's dad's stupid "dad" jokes and the next Ivy is sitting on the bathroom sink and Harley's in between her legs finger fucking her hard. 

Their lips were locked in a messy kiss as Harley pumped three fingers into her over and over and over again. 

"You okay babe?" Kiteman said knocking the door. 

Ivy could have screamed in terror but instead spat out a strained, "y-yeah." 

"I'm really sorry for spilling that wine on ya," Kiteman continued. "Did Harley get the stain out?" 

Harley smirked wickedly and said, "oh yeah, it's _gettin' off_ right now." 

Ivy bit back a moan and gripped the edges of the sink. 

"Okay great, hurry up then my parents are setting up Monopoly!" 

Harley chuckled softly once his footsteps faded away as Ivy gripped her shoulders and moaned out, "I fucking hate you." 

"Yeah that's why I'm three fingers deep in your pussy right now," Harley deadpanned. 

Ivy shuddered and gasped. 

Harley smirked. "You like dirty talk huh? Well good thing I have a dirty mouth and a dirty tongue too, you want my tongue on your clit?" 

"H-Harley...mmm..."

Harley pumped her fingers even harder. "You like my fingers going deep in you like this? I can't wait to feel your hot pussy clamping down on my fingers..." 

"Shit, Harley," Ivy whispered desperately as her body erupted in trembles. "I'm cumming." 

Harley groaned when she felt Ivy's muscles clamping down. "Yes fuck." 

Ivy laid her head on Harley's shoulder. "Fuck. Harley we're in my fiancé's parents' bathroom. This can..." 

"Yes never again," Harley said back away from her and seductively licking her fingers clean. "Got it." 

Ivy sighed. "Fuck."

...

After that time Ivy had managed to last a week. The only reason for that was because Harley was too busy getting Gordon and Batgirl off her ass. 

Apparently since taking down Two-Face, Gordon had become hell bent on taking back Gotham with or without Batman. 

She was in her green house in the back of the mall when it happened. 

"Hey Red," Harley said entering the room. Ivy was tending to her newest hybrid but Harley's voice sounded... _ weird _ so she turned to look at her. 

Harley had several cuts and bruises all over her face and arms but more notably she had her hand pressing against a nasty wound on her ribs that was bleeding right through. 

"Harley what the hell happened?" Ivy cried running to her side. 

"Ah no biggie just got a little shot," Harley said nonchalantly. 

"A little...Gordon actually fucking shot? I'll kill him!" 

"To be fair I shot at him first," Harley said wincing when Ivy removed her hand to look at the wound. 

She sighed. "It's a graze. Thank God." She sat Harley down on one of her work tables and said, "stay there, I have a salve that will heal you right up." 

Ivy walked over to the cabinets on the other end of the green house and pulled out a small purple bottle. 

"What happened to Harley? Is she okay?" Frank said worriedly. 

"Just a graze," Ivy waved the bottle. "A little of this will heal her right up." 

"Should do the trick." 

Ivy walked back to Harley and pulled a chair up to sit in front of Harley. The table was higher so the chair only brought her up to her stomach level. 

When Ivy scooted in closer to the wound Harley spread her legs and let her move in between them. 

Ivy gulped and tried to stay focused on the task at hand. She slowly rubbed the salve onto the gunshot wound trying to ignore how aroused she was when Harley hissed and groaned at the contact. 

"Lean down a bit," Ivy said. 

When Harley leaned down Ivy rubbed the salve onto the cuts on her face. Harley gave her each arm and Ivy rubbed the salve over the cuts there. 

"There," Ivy said closing the bottle and setting it down on the table beside Harley. "That should heal up by tomorrow but don't pick anymore fights with Gordon for at least a week." 

When Ivy moved to leave Harley stopped her by wrapping one leg around Ivy's shoulders. "Wait, I got one more wound." 

Ivy looked at her concerned. "What? Where?" 

Harley stood up off the table and undid her shorts. She pushed them down along with her underwear and kicked them aside. Ivy watched gulping as Harley sat back down on the table and spread her legs wide. "Here." 

Ivy let out a small moan from deep within her throat and dove in. 

Harley sighed shakily when Ivy started licking her hard and fast almost immediately. 

God she loved it. She loved the taste of her sweet juice. She loved the feeling of her clit against her tongue. She loved the sound of her needy whimpers. She loved the way Harley's hand gripped her hair desperately as if begging her to never back away. She loved the way her body squirmed and moved. She loved the way she breathed out her name. She loved...

She loved her. 

Oh God. She's IN love with her. 

How could she have been so blind!? 

She's in love with Harley Quinn!

"Ohhh Ivy I'm gonna cum don't stop yes!" Harley cried and then her body started shaking almost violently with release. 

Oh she definitely loved that.

...

Kiteman looked at her in wide-eyed shock. "Wait, why?" 

"I'm sorry," Ivy said placing her engagement ring in his hand. "I never meant to hurt you." 

"But Ivy," Kiteman grabbed her hands. "W-was it something I did or..." 

"No, no Kiteman it's not you okay?" Ivy said. "It was never you, you are a great guy, I just..." 

Kiteman's face turned a little dark. "There's someone else." 

"Kiteman..." 

"Who is he?" 

"Don't do this Kiteman please."

"I deserve to know Ivy," Kiteman said tears sliding down his cheeks. "Who is this guy? When did you meet him? Do I know him? At what point did you even stat seeing him? Have you been sleeping with him?"

At that question Ivy flinched. 

Kiteman gulped. "How long?"

Ivy started crying. "I'm sorry Kiteman. I didn't mean to cheat on you it just happened. You are a good guy and you don't deserve any of this." 

Everything came out desperate and unfiltered she couldn't stop herself. 

"We kissed after we escaped Bane's pit and then I tried to end it, I said never again but then we kept just kissing and fucking and it just kept happening like I couldn't control it. It happened in our bedrooms, the fitting rooms, my green house, your parents' bathroom..."

"Wait," Kiteman lifted a hand. "It's...it's Harley?" 

Ivy looked at him with wide eyes. 

"You've been cheating on me with Harley?" 

Ivy whimpered pitifully. "I love her."

Kiteman sighed deeply. "I see." 

"I'm sorry Kiteman I really am but..." 

"You feel for her something you could never feel for me," Kiteman finished. "Yeah I know. Your love is so obvious from a mile away, you love each other so much and I... I don't know I guess I never thought it could lead to this." 

"I didn't either." 

Kiteman smiled sadly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go be with her Ivy." 

Ivy looked at him with shocked eyes. 

"Love is supposed to be selfless," he said. "It's about wanting the person you love to be happy even if it means they end up with someone else." 

"You deserve better Kiteman," she said touching his cheek softly. "I know you will find a great girl." 

Kiteman smiled sadly. "Never as good as you." 

...

"Holy shit you broke up with Kiteman?" Harley said sitting beside her on the bed. "Clayface told me you came home crying."

Ivy looked at her tearfully. "I couldn't just keep cheating on him." 

Harley frowned. "I wouldn't have told him ya know." 

Ivy scoffed. "And what? Keep going like that? He and I married and you and I fucking behind his back?" 

"I just want you to be happy," Harley said taking her hand. 

"You make me happy Harley." 

"As happy as he does though?" 

"More," Ivy said looking into her eyes. "I kept denying it. I kept pretending that kiss was just adrenaline. I kept saying never again over and over but still falling into bed with you. I kept pretending I didn't want it even though I can never stop thinking about it. I kept telling myself that what I feel for isn't romantic love but I was lying because I love you Harley. I'm so in love with you it hurts and I can't kee--mmm!" 

Harley interrupted her rant with a passionate kiss. Ivy melted into it until the need to breathe became too great. 

"I love you too Ivy," Harley said. "Like so much I was willing to share you with Kiteman even if I fucking hate the idea that he gets to touch you like I can." 

"He could never touch me like you can Harley," Ivy breathed gripping Harley's face in her hands. 

"So you'll be with me and only with me?" Harley said looking at her with hopeful eyes. "You'll never be with Kiteman or anybody else ever again?" 

Ivy smiled and kissed Harley's lips tenderly. "Never again." 

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist. I've happy all day!


End file.
